Smoke Signals
by pulseworking
Summary: A carnival. A hookah. Some Mojitos. A Ferris wheel. Sex. Tegan and Sara. Quincest.


**A/N: I just started to write, and this is what happened. I've been seriously lacking inspiration lately; this story helped me out with that. My apologies for any spelling and grammatical errors, I'm not much of a proof reader. Regardless, enjoy!**

Sara had, of course, been trying her best to conceal her feelings from Tegan for the better part of the past decade. Anyone in their right mind would, given the circumstances. She knew she could have anyone she wanted, and before she'd developed an unsisterly love for her twin she was able to exercise that privilege. She was charming and she knew it, her sexual expertise only emphasized by her good looks. The two worked together effortlessly, and she'd never had a problem getting dates, sex, or a girlfriend if she chose to have one. Now, she felt herself tiptoeing around her own heart, the core of what made her tick, trying not to expose the underlying secrets within. She had to be careful not to reveal what was truly going on inside. She was stunted, her life put on an eternal pause it seemed, for her identical counterpart. She'd studied Tegan endlessly in the way someone does when they're in love, and she'd noticed possible hints that Tegan felt the same way as she. But Sara was a practical woman, and didn't delude herself into thinking she was being anything other than optimistic. She felt like a much younger version of herself, looking for possible body language signs in the way one might do so as a teenager with a crush. She stretched her mind back to the earliest memory they had together, and moved forward from there, contemplating various moments in which Tegan had acted remotely romantically interested in her. Every slight brush of the hand was silently logged, and Sara compulsively allowed herself to get addicted to those moments. She felt empty when they weren't together, during tour breaks she would pine after Tegan in a borderline shameless manner. Her coffee problem increased, for she never wanted to wake up from her slumbers that usually included dreams of Tegan. Her world didn't exist without her sister, she didn't allow herself to function if Tegan wasn't by her side.

She was pushed into dates, ironically enough, by Tegan herself, who constantly mock sold Sara at concerts as if they were at an auction instead of their own performances. Sara always played it off like she didn't care, she knew Tegan only hated seeing her unhappy, but inside she crumbled. How could she even think about an intimate relationship beyond sexual hookups when the one person she wanted was beside her? She'd had fun and of course enjoyed being single; there was never a moment in which she didn't have a possible woman available. But a relationship was out of the question, she knew she'd be unable to commit when her heart was already fully consumed. How could she? It would be completely unfair to all parties involved.

Tonight they found themselves at a carnival in their hometown, having met up with some old friends to enjoy the temporary rides that had been set up in the quaint downtown of Calgary, Alberta. They had played an acoustic radio set earlier in the day and had time to kill until tomorrow when they'd head off to their next destination. Sara always loved catching up with high school friends, it reminded her of an innocent time in which her feelings for Tegan hadn't manifested themselves yet. She longed for the moments that were free from her unsisterly thoughts, since she was now completely obsessed her sister and the possible moments that could somehow justify her feelings and make her believe that she wasn't alone in this.

Tegan was clothed in tight black skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt, looking every bit the rock star with her tattoos poking out beneath the sleeves. Sara tried not to stare, tried to act the role of the cantankerous sibling, but she internally acknowledged the fact that her sister was more attractive, more beautiful, than any woman she'd ever seen or met. She could go on a hundred dates and they'd never put her in quite the same spell that Tegan did. If only she could go on one date with her, just to see what it felt like to be something other than 'the twin sister.' If only she were someone else.

They went on various rides, Sara's stomach churching from the excessive cotton candy she'd consumed earlier. The teacup ride was a poor imitation of the real one in Disneyland, but still left her head spinning long after. The image of Tegan's blurred laughing face twirling against the backdrop of the sparkling festival lights also wouldn't leave Sara's mind, and all she could see was the whites of Tegan's teeth blending against her skin. They'd worked together to keep their cup looping amongst the other carnival goers, hands occasionally brushing against each other, and Sara's heart lurched each time. They rarely touched, so even a momentary accidental hand grasp was enough to have her mind whirling right along with the ride they sat in. Tegan looked genuinely happy, her eyes crinkled up in joy. Sara couldn't help but smile back, knowing that her emotions were more often than not entirely dictated by those of her sister. After the ride, Tegan grasped at Sara's sleeve, trying not to topple over and letting out her typical raucous Tegan laugh, leaving Sara giggling in return. They wandered off, arm in arm, having lost track of their friends.

Like a child, Tegan tugged at Sara's arm at the sight of the beer garden, awkwardly placed among children's rides. She excitedly suggested they stop and have a few and Sara agreed, pulling out her phone so she could tell their friends where they'd be. The garden was crowded with twenty-something year olds, the smell of cigarette smoke filling the heavy air. Tegan was in her element, loving the party atmosphere like she always did. She soaked up the loud music and spilt beer, and Sara quietly thought to herself that Tegan would have done well as a college student. She had a natural easiness about her in situations such as this. Tegan made her way to the bar and ordered two local beers, while Sara wandered over to an empty table and sat down, glancing at her phone. This was a nervous tick she had when she began to feel incomplete without her identical sibling by her side. She knew it was irrational, they were two separate beings, fully autonomous and capable of independence, but she didn't like being without Tegan. This had become known to her after she'd apparently fallen in love with her, and it had become harder to work around it as that love grew. She had run off to Montreal when these feelings started, but as they increased she had trouble spending any time at all apart from her sister. A text message alerted her that their friends were apparently stuck at the prize booths, trying to win stuffed animals for one another, and wouldn't be back for a while.

A beer was slammed down in front of Sara, excess liquid sloshing over the sides, and of course Tegan would find this was relatively funny. Youthfulness had taken over Tegan's entire physique, and Sara was reminded of their childhoods spent at this very same carnival. Perhaps Tegan was feeling the same, and wanted to recollect memories of them as kids tearing off pieces of overly sugary funnel cake instead of sipping beers. She gazed at Tegan gazing up at the stars, and wondered if Tegan was thinking about how they used to do the same thing at this carnival twenty years ago. There was something refreshing about allowing yourself to momentarily be a kid again, with the one person who knew you better than anyone else on the planet. Sara was perfectly okay with this situation, and laughed along with Tegan, feeling momentarily innocent.

"We fit right in here, eh?" Tegan asked, grinning at Sara from across the table, her embellished Canadian accent especially endearing to Sara since they were, in fact, Canadian. They were Americanized Canadians, having moved across the border years ago to be with their girlfriends and to reap the benefits of the two largest cities in the States. Sara chuckled at the joke, Tegan was exactly the type to make fun of herself, something Sara had always loved about her. She never took herself too seriously and was always willing to make a joke at her own expense. She took on the role of the jester in almost all situations, and was pretty damn good at making people laugh and love her for her geeky sense of humor. Sara had fallen for it, everyone did eventually.

"Oh, the others are winning toys at the booths and won't be over for a while," Sara said, glancing around the bar at other people drunkenly flirting with one another. She had a momentary lapse in which she saw herself reaching across the table and gently stroking Tegan's hand, similar to what was going on two tables over. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself for even entertaining such a thought, embarrassed by her own lack of control. She was getting worse; her feelings for Tegan were beginning to ruin precious moments they had together. They were sisters, laughing and drinking beer, a Kodak moment to their mother surely, but Sara was frustrated at how much she was enjoying this date-like atmosphere in Tegan's presence.

"Oh, well… more time to hang out with my little sister then right?" Tegan asked, grinning jovially at Sara who had to restrain herself from slamming her head against the table. Sometimes it truly felt like Tegan could read her mind, and was merely responding to Sara's confusing thoughts by emphasizing that they were, in fact, sisters. That was all they were and all they'd ever be, Sara was beginning to think, and she didn't want to be a victim of optimism regarding the contrary anymore. Who did she think she was anyway… always looking for hints like some sort of lovesick teenager, when deep down she truly believed that she would die without ever being anything more than a sister to Tegan. But feelings came without a switch, and Sara was left completely unsure as to how she would ever get over them. Sara drank a bit faster, hoping the alcohol would saturate some of her shameful thoughts, at least momentarily.

Tegan looked genuinely happy, which Sara found odd considering that she would be without her partner Lindsey for at least a month while they were on tour. But she didn't question it, didn't even want to bring Lindsey up, because it always made her feel sick to her stomach when Tegan launched into her long diatribes about the partner in question when she was in love. It was easier for Sara to pretend like Lindsey didn't even exist, which she knew was irrational and unfair considering Lindsey had always treated Sara well and made such an effort to be friends.

"So how does it feel to have every lesbian in this bar checking you out, Sar?" Tegan asked, and Sara glanced up quickly at Tegan. "Well, except for me, of course," she quickly finished, and Sara forced herself to laugh.

"Nobody is checking me out, Tegan," She replied, brushing off her sister in her usual dismissive way, uncomfortable at the thought of excess attention being placed upon her. The truth was, she willingly let Tegan have the spotlight most of the time, mainly because she knew she was one of the main spectators and willingly wanted to be.

"I swear, I just saw that cutie over there looking at you," Tegan said, and then dramatically gestured over to the far corner where there was a group of late twenty-somethings smoking hookah. Sure enough, one of the females in the group was taking slow drags off the hose and staring directly into Sara's eyes, slightly smiling as she exhaled the thick smoke. She was cute, not exactly Sara's type, but admittedly cute and apparently bold as well. That was a quality Sara had always admired in women, in Tegan especially. She shook her head quickly.

"Is that even legal in a public place like this?" Sara asked, referring to the hookah, and Tegan chuckled.

"Of course, hookah is just flavored tobacco. Why don't we go over there and join them?"

Typical Tegan, always trying to set her up. She hesitated. On the one hand, she didn't really feel like having a bunch of strangers fawning over them, which they would likely do once they found out about the band (if they didn't know already). On the other hand, she had a shot at harmlessly flirting with a pliable girl, who would probably grow weak at the knees if Sara brought out the charm in full force. And she could use a good flirtatious exchange, possibly more if she played her cards right. She nodded at Tegan, who grinned and grabbed her beer, standing up. Sara followed suit as they made their way over to the group across the garden.

"Hey, I'm Tegan, this is Sara. Mind if we join you?" she asked, with her typical confident demeanor. The woman that had been looking at Sara grinned widely, scooting over on the picnic table bench to make room for them. They squeezed in next to her, and Sara tried to convince herself that she was more excited to feel the legs on her left, which belonged to the stranger, than the ones on her right, which belonged to Tegan. Both were smashed up against her, thighs overlapping.

"Hey, you guys are almost done with your beer! Before you go get refills, why don't you just share with us?" Sara's bold suitor offered, gesturing at the pitcher of what looked to be some sort of mojito mix, with mint leaves swirling on top. Tegan didn't even have to hesitate, she chugged the rest of her beer and then poured some in her glass.

"Cheers," Tegan said, lifting the glass and grinning at the faces around the table lit up by the moonlight before taking a chug. Sara did the same, filling her glass up to the brim as well. She turned to the woman next to her and smiled.

"So, what are your names?" she asked, directing the question to the whole group, but keeping her eyes keenly fixed on the woman, dragging her eyes down to her lips and then back up again. This was a little trick she had mastered. Women loved the intensity of Sara's full attention, or at least the illusion that they were getting it.

"Ria," the woman replied, giggling. The others introduced themselves as well, but Sara barely glanced at them, too focused on making this woman become weak at the knees so she could stop feeling the static vibration of Tegan's thigh against hers.

They drank at least four pitchers, shared among the six of them, and Sara was feeling relatively light headed within the hour. She was flirting in full force now, asking Ria questions and leaning forward as if she really needed to know the answer. Tegan was being a clown as usual, telling embarrassing tour stories after having revealed their identities. She had the whole table laughing, and Sara tried to ignore it as she tried to continue down this sultry, flirtatious road with Ria. The air had thickened between them, but mostly because Ria was eye-fucking her right there in public and Sara was feeling light-headed from the alcohol and hookah.

"Hey, we should totally do a smoke train," one of the guys loudly suggested, drunkenly, and everyone seemed bizarrely excited at the prospect. Sara, who was not much of a smoker in any sense of the word, had no idea what they were talking about, and apparently Tegan didn't either.

"What's a smoke train?" Tegan started to ask. Sara could hear the drunkenness in her voice, as she was practically yelling. Sara placed her hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles that were threatening to surface. Tegan was swiftly answered by the same eager voice who had suggested it.

"Basically, the goal is to keep the signal strong, for as long as possible. You just inhale, and then pass it with your mouth to the next person, and they pass it to the next person," he explained, and Sara suddenly felt her breath shorten. This would be the closest she had ever gotten to kissing Tegan, if they were really about to do this. It was a stupid game, and if she were playing with anyone else, anywhere else, she would have surely opted out, but this time she couldn't say no. She felt as if time were moving in slow motion as the man passed the smoke to the girl next to him, who passed it to the girl next to her, who passed it to Tegan. Sara didn't even have time to feel slightly jealous at the sight of another woman's mouth on her twin's, because Tegan gently turned her head towards Sara, leaning forward and smirking slightly. Her eyes looked so doughy and soft under the moonlight, just like Sara had always imagined they would before a kiss. She tried not to get too caught up in the moment, knowing that this wasn't a true kiss of intimacy; they were just playing some weird, stupid game. But no rationalization could cease the pounding of her heart or the world that was quickly disappearing around them. Tegan's eyes closed and Sara's followed, feeling full, soft lips against her own. She let the smoke pass from Tegan's mouth to hers, lingering for a moment and enjoying their feel of their lips pressed gently together. The smoke passing through felt silky but didn't hold a candle to Tegan's mouth, which tasted like mojito, strawberry shisha from the hookah, and something else that Sara could only assume was just Tegan's unique taste. She reluctantly pulled away, butterflies feeling like lumps in her throat, and turned over to Ria, who gave her nothing like the feelings she'd just experienced from Tegan. Before she knew it, the game was over, giggles erupting over the dramatic decrease of smoke at the end of the train. She could only half-heartedly giggle along, letting Ria play with her fingers casually. She waited five agonizing minutes before excusing herself and heading quickly towards the bathrooms.

She landed with her hands at the bottom of the sink, allowing the cold water to run over them before reaching up to her face and pushing her hair back. Sara was not innocent in any sense of the word, she'd had her fair share of women and knew she'd likely have many more, but she felt tragically foggy brained at even the thought of what had just occurred at the picnic bench. It wasn't just the lingering touch of Tegan's lips on her own, which she could still feel even now. No, Tegan had smirked at her before the whole exchange. Perhaps she was just trying to ease the tension and her own anxiety, but it had felt so… flirtatious. It was as if Tegan had known everything about Sara's secret lust, and was willingly playing along now that she had several mojitos down. She shook her head of the thought, scolding herself for being delusional as she always did, and dried her hands off before taking a deep breath and heading back out towards the table. She was surprised to find that Tegan was standing up and seemingly preparing to leave, zipping her jacket up and shaking the hands of their new friends. She glanced up when Sara arrived.

"Oh hey, there you are! We should probably head over and meet up with the others now, wherever they are. They can't still be at the toy booths, right?" she jokingly said, and Sara jolted at the realization that she hadn't checked her phone in over an hour. She reached in her pocket and glanced at the screen, seeing two missed calls and three text messages. She sifted through them before looking back up.

"Looks like they've gone back home for the night," she said, and Tegan laughed.

"We got caught up in such an enticing game of smoke train that we didn't even remember to check up on our friends! We should still head off though."

Sara laughed along, though enticing certainly wouldn't be the only adjective she'd use to describe _that_ game. She nodded in agreement, glancing apologetically at Ria who looked close to broken hearted. In an effort to salvage the situation, hating to disappoint people, she flipped over the receipt on the table and jotted down her number, sliding it towards the woman who immediately perked up. Tegan cleared her throat, apparently growing frustrated with the prolonged goodbye, and waved one last time before yanking Sara toward the beer garden exit. The air felt clearer outside of the gates, and Sara inhaled deep, savoring it. They hadn't talked about where they were going, though Sara just assumed they'd be heading back to their cousin's, with whom they were staying with for the night. Tegan didn't let go of Sara's arm, which was odd coming from her, but not worth questioning. She most likely still felt a little drunk judging by the slight swagger in her walk, and possibly felt she needed her sister's support to continue forward. Sara felt good about that, she liked being Tegan's support since Tegan had been always been hers.

The carnival had significantly cleared out since they'd started drinking, but Tegan wasn't heading in the direction of the exit. Instead, Sara felt her arm being yanked towards the Ferris wheel, lit up in the night sky with flashing yellow and green lights. "Let's take a ride, Sara," she asked softly, but didn't wait for an answer. Before she knew it, Sara found herself taking the next tiny booth, her legs pressed tight against Tegan's like they had been at the picnic bench. There were hardly any other people on the Ferris wheel, two or three couples sitting at least ten seats away from them, and Sara's view of below was completely breathtaking. When the wheel lurched forward the glistening lights of Calgary twinkled at them, getting smaller as they got higher. Sara nervously side-eyed Tegan, who kept inching closer with every minute that passed. This moment felt so unlike them as siblings. Ferris wheels were the ideal couple activity, and the closer Tegan got the more Sara started to let herself feel like they were one of them. Suddenly, she felt Tegan's arm snake around her shoulders, and her heart jumped right along with the wheel. Tegan's fingers tapped a beat to some unheard song on Sara, and waited a few minutes before speaking.

"This has been a really fun night," she told Sara, and then continued talking after a moment of hesitation. She seemed deep in thought, the alcohol kicking her gears into overdrive like it always did. She mused, "Do you ever feel completely alone when we're not together? And then, when we are the whole world could drop away and you're happy? Because sometimes I feel like that about you Sara. Sometimes I feel like I just really… need you."

The sincerity of Tegan's confession had Sara's head turning towards her, their eyes meeting in a mutual spark that burned brighter than the lights lining the wheel. There was no words needed, Sara could feel herself softening under Tegan's gaze. She knew Tegan could probably see everything in her eyes, every bit of love and devotion that she truly felt. But for some reason, this time she didn't feel like she needed to hide. This time, she let herself stare at Tegan freely and she let Tegan stare back, in a mutual understanding. They were each other's life lines. The small amount of air thickened between them, similar to how it had between her and Ria earlier, but this time Sara could hardly blame the tension on any extra substances. This was all Tegan, and she knew it.

"I've been feeling like this, what we have, is not enough lately. I don't feel close enough to you." Tegan explained, her breath a soft breeze against Sara's lips. "I tease you about dating because I love you and I want you to be happy… but the truth is, I don't want you to be happy with anyone if I can't experience that with you. I want to always be next to you, Sara."

The air felt like it had been whooshed out of Sara's lungs, replaced with swirling butterflies that would not relent no matter how much she tried to relax. This didn't mean anything, right? It was just Tegan being her usual needy self, trying to keep them together like the twins they were meant to be. And yet, the way Tegan was staring at Sara revealed something much stronger than that, and she could only assume a similar expression was mirrored on her end as well. They were looking at each other like she'd always tried to look at Emy, a perfect illustration of two people who understood and loved one another more than anyone else on the earth. Tegan searchingly looked back and forth between Ssara's eyes, before dragging her gaze down to her lips. Sara self-consciously licked them, trying to cover up the fact that she was gasping for air, but this only seemed to entice Tegan, who leaned forward slightly.

"I felt something earlier tonight, at the picnic table. Did you feel it too?" Tegan whispered, and Sara gulped, feeling the heat between her thighs dramatically increase. She had been slightly turned on all night, something alcohol was prone to doing for her, but now it took everything in her not to rub against the seat below them trying to ease some of the aching. The feeling of Tegan's breath so heavily on her lips was utterly captivating and she could barely respond.

"What did you feel?" Sara asked weakly, and Tegan smirked in return.

"Can I show you?"

Sara barely had time to respond before Tegan's lips were on her own. It felt like such a dream, this entire situation. Kissing Tegan, on top of their hometown while the bustling city carried on below. How could anyone in the world be functioning properly when such an iconic, earth shattering thing was happening? Their lips moved slowly over one another, at first only brushing on the surface and then gradually deepening, and Sara felt herself beginning to shake. She had been wanting this moment for so long, possibly unconsciously for her entire life, and now it was finally happening. The air around them seemed to heat up as Tegan wrapped both of her arms around Sara's shoulders, pulling her even closer so their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, as if to calm her. She shoved Sara's legs apart with her own and wrapped them tightly together, perhaps trying to fuse them into becoming one, like they both knew they were always meant to be. But the feeling of Tegan's legs between her own was doing nothing to ease the pressure between her own thighs, and she absent-mindedly became to move her hips back and forth, trying to increase the friction. She felt Tegan smirk against her mouth.

"Turned on?" she whispered into the kiss, and Sara nodded slightly. There were no boundaries now, she could admit that Tegan, her sister, made her want to strip down to nothing and have mind-blowing sex. It felt good to express how desperate she felt at the hands of Tegan, and now that it was all out on the table she could only anticipate what would come next.

The Ferris wheel lurched forward, they were nearing the bottom now, and Sara's stomach dropped with it. She had hoped they'd be able to kiss for a bit longer, another hour or two at the very least, and didn't want to face the reality outside of this booth yet. Tegan pulled away, and Sara felt immediately empty in the absence of her arms. The Ferris wheel came to a stop, and the carnival volunteer opened their gate to let them out. Sara had to stable herself against the gate as she was walking out, feeling extremely light-headed and dizzy after what had just occurred. Was Tegan just swept up in the magic of the wheel, and would she pretend like it didn't happen now that they were off? Sara's spiraling thoughts were cut off by Tegan hugging her from behind as they walked, breathing in her ear. Their steps were matched up, perfectly in sync like they always were.

"Where should we go now? Don't say home. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet," Tegan whispered suggestively, kicking Sara's sexual desire into overdrive. She briefly wondered how bold she could be with Tegan now that so many lines had just been crossed, and then threw caution to the wind.

"Let's just get a hotel."

Tegan chuckled, seemingly having already known that's what Sara was going to say. She steered them towards the exit, muttering something about a hotel being a few blocks away. "I can't wait to get you in our room, I've wanted to fuck you for so long," she whispered in Sara's ear, who gulped in anticipation. All of the signs she'd desperately looked for in Tegan had apparently been there all along. Sara still hoped this wasn't some sort of fairy tale dream; it would surely break her heart to wake up from this. The cool and crisp air against her face felt real, and so did the warmth of Tegan's arms, so she let herself get swept up in it.

"So you're going to fuck me then?" she asked, and Tegan laughed.

"All night," was the answer, followed by a hand drifting down towards the crease in Sara's jeans. Sara jumped as Tegan squeezed her crotch. Finally they arrived in front of the hotel, Tegan leading Sara into the front door and requested a single room. As soon as they were in the elevator, Tegan pushed Sara up against the wall, breathing heavily, before kissing her again. Sara already felt like an addict getting a hit, desperately grasping Tegan's short curls in the back and tugging, which earned a moan. "You gonna do that while I fuck you, Sasa?" Tegan asked, breathlessly. Sara moaned back, turned on from Tegan's use of her nickname, and the question preceding it. She nodded quickly, and the elevator dinged to alert them they'd reached their floor.

Tegan yanked the key card out of her back pocket and practically ran to their room, dragging Sara behind her by the hand. Though she'd seemed so calm and collected during throughout this new development in their relationship, Tegan's shaking hands were apparent as she struggled to get the key card into the slot. Finally, the green light flashed and the door swung open. Not a moment was wasted before Tegan yanked Sara into the room, slammed the door, pulled off her jacket and threw Sara down onto the bed. Their heated lip lock was resumed, this time horizontally, and Sara began grinding her hips up into Tegan's. Taking the hint, a hand found its way to the button on her jeans, undoing the clasp. Tegan slid down Sara's body as the pants and her underwear were pulled down her legs, kissing along the way.

"Wait, Tegan stop… is this going to ruin our relationship?" Sara asked nervously, feeling worried over the thought of their sisterhood being broken by sex.

"Our relationship will be better tomorrow than it was yesterday," came Tegan's response, staring up at Sara through her bangs. She waited until Sara nodded, and then reached up and unbuttoned Sara's shirt, throwing it off to the side. In response, Sara tugged at Tegan's black t-shirt, yanking it up over her lopsided curls and throwing it into the pile. They stared at each other's eyes as they both released the clasps on each other's bras, and Sara blushed as Tegan dragged her eyes downwards to take a good look.

"Please take off your pants, Tee," she begged, wanting Tegan to be at the same level of undress as she. Tegan briefly stood up and unbuttoned her pants, while Sara watched through hooded eyes, amused that the underwear had apparently been omitted from tonight's outfit. Tegan's body was so beautiful, just like she'd always imagined it to be. The workouts she'd been doing in Los Angeles had paid off, and it was an utterly breathtaking sight. Unable to wait any longer, Sara took Tegan's hand and yanked her down before flipping them over and straddling her.

"God Tee, I've wanted this for so long," she admitted, and Tegan eyes lustfully opened, nodding her head. Their desire for one another was now completely revealed, and both shuddered in anticipation. Tegan grabbed Sara's hands and flipped them over again, before kissing down her sister's bare body. Each kiss felt like fire against Sara's skin, intensifying as Tegan neared her breasts. Her eyes slammed shut as Tegan took her left breast into her mouth, sucking slightly before moving to the right. A moan escaped her lips as she waited for Tegan's mouth in the one spot she needed it the most. Light brushes of Tegan's tongue slipped along her ribs, tracing each one and then ending in a circle around her belly button. And then finally, finally, Sara felt Tegan's hot breath against her clit, holding herself up so Sara could feel the faint brush of her curly bangs against her hips.

"How long Sara?" Tegan asked breathily, and the heat mixed with Sara's already sopping wet pussy.

"S-since before I moved to Montreal," Sara moaned in response, and Tegan hesitated a moment before licking Sara's clit once.

"I've wanted it for much longer than that," Tegan whispered back.

Before she could respond, Sara found herself being thrown into complete ecstasy at the hands of her sister, who leaned down and flicked her tongue up and down Sara's slit several times. Then, she clamped down and sucked her clit, which caused Sara to jerk her hips up into the heat. "Yeah, fuck my mouth, Sara," Tegan encouraged, wrapping her arms around Sara's thighs and holding tight while she continued to lick and suck. She was relentless, working with Sara's bouncing hips by letting her tongue slide up and down, up and down, occasionally dipping into her pussy and then pulling back out. Keeping her promise from before, Sara grabbed onto Tegan's hair and tugged, letting her eyes roll back when Tegan clamped down on her clit for the second time, the pressure increasing as her orgasm approached.

"P-please Tegan, come back up here and kiss me," Sara begged, needing to feel the emotional connection that she'd been craving from her for so long. Tegan crawled back up Sara's body, letting two fingers replace her mouth, and thrust into Sara while they shared an intense kiss. The taste of her own juice on Tegan's tongue was enough to bring her orgasm to the forefront, and Tegan must have sensed it because she began to fuck Sara harder, their bodies sliding along one another emitting static friction between them. "Oh fuck, Tee" Sara gasped into Tegan's mouth, before moaning even louder than before. Every nerve in her body was awakened as Tegan slammed into her, over and over again.

"You wanna cum, don't you baby?" Tegan asked, looking adoringly into her sister's eyes. Sara nodded, her eyes slipping closed as Tegan thrust upwards, hitting her g-spot and sloppily kissing her. Finally, white heat flooded her body as her mind went blank, incapable of feeling anything besides Tegan. She kept thrusting her hips onto Tegan's fingers, while she let herself flood onto the sheets beneath them. Her body stopped jerking as she froze in mid-air, and Tegan quickly slid down her body and caught the drops in her mouth, moaning at the taste.

A moment of silence passed between them while Tegan let her body fall besides Sara's, vulnerable eye contact displaying so many mutual feelings that had gone unsaid. Sara could feel herself falling deeper, now that they'd been so intimate with one another, and she hoped Tegan was right when she said their relationship would only get better after this. She allowed her eyes to travel up and down Tegan's body, landing on her glistening pussy.

"Come up here and ride my face," Sara demanded, and Tegan grinned in response. Sara moved to lay on her back, while Tegan lifted her left leg over her chest, and then moved up towards her waiting mouth. She sat on her heels while lowering herself down, and Sara greedily met her halfway, thrusting upwards into the heat she craved. She grasped for Tegan's hands, locking their fingers together so she could feel how turned on Tegan was with every squeeze. Her body moved like waves on top of Sara while she thrusted against her tongue, moaning loudly with each lick from her sister. The connection of their hands locked together solidified this as love making, connected like they were always meant to be, and Sara felt a few tears slip down her face at the thought. Tegan kept jerking back and forth, rolling her hips to feel the pressure against her clit, orgasm quickly approaching. Her fingers grasped at Sara's tightly.

"S-Sara I'm g-gonna cum," she muttered, syllables coming out in staccato, barely able to get the words out before she exploded against Sara's mouth, who greedily swallowed each drop.

Tegan rolled off of her sister, falling next to her and wrapping her arm around the waist that she'd always longed to hold. "I can't believe you feel the same way, and we've never – until now," she said, gesturing between them. Sara nodded, laughing lightly at her silliness. She'd always been looking for signs from Tegan, carefully trying not to reveal her own feelings, and Tegan had been doing the same thing. Now, with Tegan's body tucked tightly against her own, she knew they'd be okay. Their eyes closed as they whispered "I love you" to one another, finally feeling complete.


End file.
